The Beging
by shadowheart378
Summary: This is a story about my Sonic The Hedgehog RP Char Angelicwolf. Its Short Sweet and Simple!the 3 S's YAY!ENJOY!
1. Default Chapter

When the forces of Darkness and Light were created there was always war. The two forces sought to find peace. So each leader from both sides came together and summoned the powers of light and Darkness. The result of the creation was a pure white winged wolf. The both sides chose to call her Angelicwolf.  
  
There was peace between the two sides for a few months. But Matrix a pure black hawk with red glowing eyes (or better known as the leader of the Darkness or Demons) found out about Angelicwolf's future. Her son would destroy him. He only knew of one way to prevent this. And that was to kill Angelicwolf.  
  
So Matrix and his followers attacked the force of Light. As the reason of Angelicwolf's creation she tried to prevent another war. But all failed. Angelicwolf was killed in battle. Her body laid in a puddle of blood.not a sound came from her.her silver eyes were dull.A sure sign that she was dead.  
  
Two weeks passed sense Angelicwolf was killed. But she was now only sleeping. Angelicwolf awoke where she had fallen in battle. She sat up and shook her head.  
  
~"What happened? How can I be alive? I was killed?."~  
  
Angelicwolf thought this over and over again. She couldn't get it straight. How could she be alive? Or.was it a dream? She then looked to her dagger at her side. The orb at the end of it was glowing brightly. She then remembered something. That orb was her life. That orb was the meaning that she was alive. Angelicwolf stood up and walked to a near by forest.  
  
Angelicwolf then sat down near a stream and looked at the orb that was on the handle of her dagger. The orb was silver, the same color of her eyes.  
  
"Is this orb my soul? Its has to be. I remember that this orb was flickering. or its light was going out or something."  
  
Angelicwolf kept thinking about that orb or what she soon called her Soul Orb. Then it accred to her. If her Soul Orb was destroyed. Then She would die. She didn't want that to happen.But after a while she found out that she had gotten stronger after she died. But knew challenges awaited Angelicwolf. She would make friends and save lives. But even lose lives that she had saved.And find love more then one time.But even confront Matrix again. 


	2. Fires of Torment

Hoped u liked the first Chapter! As I said that one was short and simple! Well I really hope u like this next one! R&R if u like it!  
  
Recap: ok Angelicwolf was created and was killed by Matrix but then came back to life and is confused.. I think that raps it up.  
  
Angelicwolf: "I couldn't have said it better myself."*sarcastically*  
  
Me: "Thanks.."*A bit annoyed*  
  
Now! On with the story!  
  
Angelicwolf stood on a cliff over seeing a village late at night. She saw some wolves starting to burn the village, she flew torwed the village as fast as she could. When she got there she saw a wolf trying to kill a young hedgehog. Angelicwolf scooped the little on up and started to fly away. But the wolf knocked her down. The hedgehog was knocked out of her hands and hit the ground.  
  
The wolf grabbed the hedgehog and killed him in front of her and the child's father. Angelicwolf sneered. That child was slottered. She was digested by the act. She then heard the wolf that killed the child laugh. The laugh was familiar. She pulled out her dagger and it started to glow in flames of light.  
  
"MATRIX!" Angelicwolf yelled as a wolf transformed into a pure black hawk with glowing red eyes  
  
"Ah.Angelicwolf.I thought I had killed you two weeks ago."  
  
"Well I'm alive and thriving aren't I!"  
  
"There's no need to be mad Angelicwolf.we use mortals for our entertainment."  
  
"That's disgusting! You leader of Darkness are a Demon!"  
  
"Hmm.so that's what the Light calls us.well.I take that as a complement."  
  
"Err."  
  
"Hmm.it seems someone has a temper.oh well.I'll see you next time Angelicwolf."  
  
Matrix flew off and vanished into the clouds. Angelicwolf sneered, Matrix thought that this was all just a "game". But this was really a war. Suddenly the village went up in flames; Angelicwolf flew into the air. She watched in sorrow as the village scorched.  
  
Morning arrived and Angelicwolf walked to through the remains of the village. Angelicwolf couldn't get the thought of the child being killed. Angelicwolf came apon a picture of the child's family. She picked it up and looked at it for some time. She then walked out of the village with the picture in hand.  
  
After a while of walking with the picture, she found a stone with a hole under it. She kneeled down besides the hole and put the picture in it. She then pushed the stone over it. After a while of standing there thinking she then walked off down the dirt path. She didn't know where she was going but she knew that Matrix would pay for taking such a young life. And she wouldn't knew that Matrix would continue at his so called game.  
  
Man! Another short story! Hmm.I think I'm addicted to them.. OH WELL! Hope u liked this one! R&R!  
  
Angelicwolf: *Rolls eyes* 


End file.
